Naruto: The Emperor of the New Romalian Empire
by Perseus12
Summary: No matter you go, conflict always existed. Humanity has always been stained with blood. Now finding themselves in a new but familiar place, the Romalians must strive to another war between on shinobi world of Elementia. Magical/Technological/Reincarnated Naruto/Richard x Harem. Konoha/Fire Country bashing. Multi-crossover.
1. Narration

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or League of Legends or any crossovers. Naruto belonged to Masashi Kishimoto and League of Legends belonged to Riot Games.

**Bashing:** Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni (Fire Country), Minato (alive), Hiruzen Sarutobi (alive), Danzo Shimura, and Menma (Naruto's sibling).

**Summary: **Naruto died once in life, once by the very people, he trusted most including his family, seeing himself unfit to go on. But the Goddesses gave him another chance to live. How will the Elemental Nations/Elementia fare with the return of Naruto, and he brought some friends with him. Naruto/Richard x Harem. Multi-crossover.

**-X-**

**-x Narration x-**

(Shows the map of Elemental Nations/Elementia)

**Though decedant and**

**corrupt, weakend by**

**politics and war, the **

**Five Great Shinobi Nations remained **

**the greatest power on Elementia.**

**Then a new nation,**

**the New Romalian Empire, fierce and technological,**

**appeared from space.**

**A prophecy **

**told of a man who would**

**one day lead the nation**

**and challenge the great powers for**

**the right to rule**

**the world. . .**

**-x X x-**

(Voiceover): _"Let me tell a story."_

_Once long ago there was a world known as Runeterra, and on that world only one continent a land called Valoran. The races of Valoran have created a civiliztion, no, extremly an advance civilization. These races developed a 'mana' and allowed them to create a new kinds of magic. In time, this magical arts became common place and it was taken for granted of the races and the arts miracilously resolve this form of arts became good for the people of Valoran._

_Created this kinds of magic for peoples amusement, but not only light magic were created. The dark magic was used create, what the people believe would make them happy, whatever they've believed would please them? At the peak of this magical civilization, its people believe, they were superior beings._

_Buts despite their magic, __Runeterra was on a collision course with disaster. As quickly as Runeterra's denizens would band together in times as tribes, opposing tribes would war to settle their disputes. No matter the era, the preferred choice of warfare has always been magical. Armies would be enhanced or decimated by spell and rune alike. Champions made the most of magical items forged for them as they led or supported armies. Summoners – often the de facto leaders of Valoran's political forces – would unleash mighty magical powers directly against foes and their holdings with little regard for consequence. With such an abundance of raw magical power at their disposal, there was little motivation for summoners to explore more environmentally-friendly forms of warfare. _

_Within the last two hundred years, however, the dangers of unchecked magical warfare began to expose the fragility of Runeterra to everyone residing in Valoran. The last two Rune Wars drastically altered the geophysical landscape of Valoran, even after magical energy was focused on restoring it. Violent earthquakes and horrific magically-fueled storms made life on Valoran challenging, even before factoring in the horror of warfare on the populace. It was theorized that another unchecked Rune War would tear the world asunder._

_One day, countless years after the two Rune Wars began. _

_A new race showed up on Valoran, and this race was called Darkins and launched a Third Rune War. The Darkins shown to wield tremendous powers over physical and mental psyches of mortals, as demonstrated and led by __Aatrox_, _the Darkin Blade_ _to show the races of Valoran that they're the new rulers of Runeterra. But Aatrox became its own war master and lord, he'd learned how to draw to implify the darkness in the hearts of other races. The Free Armies of Valoran would survived turned their efforts of a 'man' capabled stopping Aatrox. That man was Dracula, the Vampire King. As Aatrox and Dracula did the final battle, the mages completed the final ritual the way to destroy mana it was a dangerous art, one would affect the other races, but the free people believe that they had no choice, it was the only way to stopped Aatrox. The people of Valoran had a terrible decision to make, if they would rid themselves of Aatrox, they knew solution would harmed the races. But they had no choice, they were wise or be destroyed, and Aatrox's existance, he was destroyed, same of Dracula nor other races._

(Voiceover): _"And that is my story."_

**-x X x-**

(Voiceover): _"Our story is not yet finished and its about to be begin now. . ."_

**-x X x-**

_**Elementia**_– Shinobi world


	2. Exodus (rewrite)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or League of Legends or any crossovers. Naruto belonged to Masashi Kishimoto and League of Legends belonged to Riot Games.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Multi-crossover:** Metal Gear, Code Geass, Mortal Kombat,Warcraft elements, Gundam elements, Escaflowne elements, Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire, Manyuu Hikenchou, Queen's Blade, Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru, Ninja Gaiden, Dead or Alive

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Romalia stats:**

**Official name:** New Romalian Empire

**Other name:** Reformed Romalian Empire, Restored Romalian Empire, Second Romalian Empire, Romalia Colonial Empire

**Location:**_formerly_ Lagrange 2 (Moon, Earth Sphere); _now other_Lagrange 2 (Moon, Elementia)

**Population: **10.5 billion people

**Capital: **Starrendell

**Motto:** "Peace through Order and Stability"

**Flag:**Flag of the New Romalian Empire (Think the Flag of the Principality of Zeon from Mobile Suit Gundam)

**Symbol: **Imperial Seal of the New Romalian Empire (A large "Λ" with a hawk in the middle, its wings spread, and in the center of the hawk was the symbol of the flag of the New Romalian Empire)

**Style of government: **Constitutional monarchy

**Governing body: **Romalian Imperial Council

**Ruler: **Emperor Richard I of House Trygane

**Military: **Romalian Armed Forces – combination of Military, and Civilian Militia

**Currency: **Romalian pound

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**-x Chapter 1 x-**

**Calendar: SCE (Space Colonization Era)**

**September 5th SCE 197**

**Babylon 3, Romalia**

Lagrange Point 2, also known as Babylon 3, after colonization of space colonies began in the early Space Colonization Era. It was Babylon 3 became the first colonies to seceded from the United Earth Confederacy and Earth, becoming an independent Greater Romalian Empire, under Emperor William Trygane I in SCE 58.

Most in the Solar System took this as a war in the planning stages, but in spite of this, the House Trygane lineage would still maintain good relations with Earth and other space colonies, thus ensuring hundreds of years of peaceful co-existence.

However, due to the feud between the House Trygane and House Mengsk, but unfortunately for Emperor Marcus Trygane reign ended with a mysterious death in SC 168, which many have believed to be the fault of the House Mengsk. His death brought about the reign of Usurper/Emperor Arcturus Mengsk and his child/son, Valerian Mengsk, in SCE 169. None would have guessed that something as simple as this would later lead to the deaths of millions of people.

Now, long years have passed since that day, and many space-consuming wars have been fought between the Romalians and the Confederacy, the first costing the Romalians their homeland, and many more were meant to gain it back.

However, now, at long finally last, Babylon 3, the true homeland of the Romalians, was independent once again. The United Earth Confederacy Occupational Forces troops were driven out, and its people freed from the shackle/chains of tyranny and oppression. And the instigator of their freedom, now resided his personal office in the capital of Romalia, Starrendell.

A 18-year old, Richard Trygane looked outside the balcony, as he watched the Romalian city flourished for the first time in many years. Ever since the establishment of the Federal Republic of Romalia after the end of "Earth-Romalian War", the people of Babylon 3 have been shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those whose souls remained pulled by Earth's gravity. But no longer, as they were now, at long last, free.

Richard smiled fondly, as he recalled how it began: his (Third) Neo Romalian movement, called True Romalian, that was years ago, which had been called the 'Romalian War of Independence' or the 'Romalian Revolutionary War'.

That was when he met some very. . . useful allies. A group of rouge soldiers called the 'FOX-HOUND' led by John "Big Boss", a formerly elite black-ops unit _now_ resistance movement like the Free People's Army and Earth Patriotic Liberation Front, who brought about the downfall of the Nightwatch. However, the Knights of Justice were fighting for true Independence of Romalia and all space colonies from the Confederacy.

They told him of the Abstergo Industries, and the source of their power 'Laplace's Box', and how it could bring about the end of the Confederacy. Such a chance was too good to pass up, so Richard and True Romalian allied themselves with the FOX-HOUND, and began their fight against the Confederacy.

For three years they fought the Confederacy, preparing and attacking them. Gathering allies among the Romalian Remnants and the UEC Coup d'etat Faction of Earth, then bring them together. Then, came the momentous day when Neo Romalian, the Knights of Justice, and their allies from Romalian Remnants and UEC Coup d'etat Faction on Earth Sphere, that they achieve the impossible: they overthrew the UEC-friendly/puppet government of the Federal Republic of Romalia, reclaimed Babylon 3 in the name of new Romalian Government of "New Romalia".

It did not end there, as thanks to the actions of Ezio Auditore da Firenze with Assassin Brotherhood, the contents of Laplace's Box were opened and revealed to the world. It was thanks to this box, that the world discovered Richard's great-grandfather, William Trygane, was right all along.

The contents of Laplace's Box contains the original charter for the Space Century, which was drafted in SCE 1 by the first Confederacy government. The charter itself contained _Clause 9_ within the United Earth Confederacy constitution, and granted people who lived in space more freedom from the influence of Earth. Clause 9 itself was solid proof that the original constitution was signed by the United Nations leaders and is therefore legal.

Also, because the original Space Colonization Era charter actually mentions the rise of _"beings capable of perfectly understanding one another without misconceptions"_ – the exact definition of Newtypes – Laplace's Box essentially validates his great-grandfather's Newtype theory and proves that the Confederacy had been denying the spacenoids their rights all along.

Its was thanks to the box, that it showed to the world irrefutable proof that the current government of the United Earth Confederacy is an illegitimate one. Thereby fundamentally undermining its policy authority and philosophy.

And just like that, the Confederacy lost most of its control in space, as all of the space colonies began to declare independence. The Confederacy was at its weakest, and many believed the Romalians would use this to their advantage, and invade the Earth like they have many times before.

However, Richard would not repeat the same mistakes like the Old Romalia made by the usurper Arcturus Mengsk, as well as the first Neo Romalian called Sons of Romalia done by Valerian Mengsk, and let's not forget the second Neo Romalian movement led by Seidel Rasso. Instead, all he did was to recall the Romalian Remnants from Earth Sphere and hidden parts of space to Babylon 3. And he made the decision that shocked the whole Earth Sphere.

The New Romalian Empire were going to leave the Solar System, once and for all.

It was very difficult and controversial decision, however many knew he was right, Romalia must leave the Earth Sphere, so they can never again be threatened by the warmongering Elites (or the Templars) on Earth. Many wondered where they would go, but Richard revealed that Romalia had been monitoring the Epsilon Eridani System for many years, and he has confirmed the existance of a planet which could support life.

Using massive ships such as the _Juptris_-class ships, they would literally tow the colonies of Babylon 3 of Romalia, and journey to this new world to begin anew. Romalia were not the only one leaving, as many members of the FOX-HOUNDS, the Assassin Brotherhood, and their families, were joining them to their in exodus/journey.

It would take them years to arrive at the destination, however Richard had prepared for this, as scientists had created numerous Cryo-Stasis pods which the inhabitants of the colony will occupy until their arrival at the Epsilon Eridani Star System.

He felt pair of familiar presences, just as the doors to his office open. He smiled as he saw who it was. "I was wondering if you would show up." Richard said, as he turn around to see his old rival and friend, Teppei Arima, along with his surrogate sister, Charlotte Hazelrink.

"Well, we couldn't let you go without us saying goodbye, first." Teppei said, as the Gundam pilot, along of his wife for two years, walk over with the latter hugging her surrogate brother.

"I wish you didn't have to go, Richard." She said as tears of sadness came out of her eyes at the thought of being separated from her surrogate brother once again.

Richard smiled sadly as he embraced his surrogate sister. "I am sorry, Charlotte, but I have to." He said. "Humanity must move on from its roots if it's to survive, that's why Romalia must leave Earth, so others will also as well."

"I know. . . but. . . I'll miss you. . ." Charlotte said, as she wiping away tears.

"I'll miss you too, Charlotte." He said, as he looked into her eyes. "But you're full-grown woman now, and I know you can look after yourself. Not to mention you have Teppei around. . ." He then chuckled a bit. "In all my years would I expect having him _my_ surrogate brother-in-law, though. . ."

Teppei could only smile at that. "Well, it's ironic isn't to say the least. During the Third Neo Romalian War, we were trying to kill each other. Now, we're family." He said and Richard nodded before his face turned _very_ serious overprotective brother mode.

"You better take care of her, Teppei, because if anything happens. . ." He let the threat hang like 'I'll neutur you that made you a real man', but Teppei got the hint, as he nodded while Charlotte giggled.

"I hope, I'm not interrupting anything?" Everyone turned and saw a woman with vanilla blonde bun hair, blue eyes, and wearing a female version blue uniform (**A/N:**Think WW II Nazi German uniform) of Romalian uniform.

Richard smiled. "Just saying our last goodbyes, Sylvia. How's your family anyway?"

"Just put them to bed in Cryo." Sylvia van Hossen answered. "We're almost ready to leave, Your Majesty." Richard just sighed and said to her. "Sylvia, what did I tell you for calling my name instead of that _'Your Majesty'_ stuff, since we're here among friends." Teppei bit his lip as he tried not to laughed while Charlotte giggled at her best friend embarassingly, as Sylvia crimsonly blushed of that statement of the _Emperor_ and she sighed then said to him seriously. "I cannot say that, Richard, it is _your_ _role_ as emperor and it is _your_ _duty_ to the people of New Romalian Empire."

Richard sighed again and nodded as he turned to Teppei and Charlotte. "Well, I guess this is our final farewell." He said. "Are you sure, you want to stay here at Earth?"

The two nodded. "Someone has to stay here and make sure the Right-Wing Extremists are put in their place, while the Moderates work things out." Charlotte said, while Teppei nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention, we still need to clean Visari Corporation out of all the Abstergo Industries supporters, as well the Anti-Spacenoid junkies out of the UEC Armed Forces." The Gundam pilot put in. "All in all, the Peacekeepers has its work cut out for them."

The Silver Emperor chuckled a bit. "True, but at least thing can finally begin changing for the better." He said. "With the construction of space colonies resuming , and space immigration booming once again, soon most of humanity will move earth to space."

"And as long people like you, Sheridan and the others keep the people doing anything radical, the Earth Sphere is in good hands." Sylvia said then nodding.

"That's exactly what we plan to do." Charlotte said, and walked over and gave her surrogate sister a hug, Sylvia smiled as she returned it.

"Take care yourself, Sylvia." The surrogate sister of Richard Trygane and Sylvia van Hossen said. "As well as your father and your little sister."

"I plan to." Sylvia said. "But for right now, its time for us to get into Cryo-Stasis, and start the journey."

Charlotte nodded as she stepped away with Teppei, facing her surrogate brother once again. "Goodbye. . . Richard." Charlotte said. "I'll miss you. . ."

Richard smiled sadly at his surrogate sister. "And I you. Now you must hurry back to your shuttle, we wouldn't want you onboard when we leave."

Charlotte nodded as Teppei stepped toward his Romalian rival and held out his hand.

"See you later, Richard. And good luck." He said.

Richard smirked a bit, as he accepted the hand as they shook. "And good luck to you, Teppei." He said. "Farewell."

**-Half-hours later-**

As Sylvia returned to her family while Richard walked to his personal Cryo-Stasis pod then he felt something on his right shoulder and turned. There he saw his bird companion, Hedwig, a snowy owl her gender is a female, her feathers are white snow, and her eyes are amber then she hooted. _"Hoot!"_

"Hey there, Hedwig did you miss me." Richard smiled at his snowy owl companion then he stroke her white feathers as she hooted happily. _"Hoot-hoot-hoot!"_

"I know girl, but soon, we will head to our new home." He said. "And we will be in a new world. . . where you fly freely from the people like the Abstergo Industries, Mengsk loyalists, and the Nightwatch."

"Let us sleep as well, Hedwig." Richard said while Hedwig hooted in agreement as they entered their own pod tubes, and the hatches closed as a sleeping gas put them to sleep. As this happened, the Space Colonies of Babylon 3 began to move as rocket boosters activated, and the _Jupitris_-class transports began to move as well as they towed and guided them away as they moved out of orbit in L2 point, leaving the shadow of the moon for the first time in history.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**With UECS **_**Agamemnon**_

As the colonies moved further and farther away, a fleet of Confederacy ships watched as Romalians left orbit, and on the bridge of the _Freeden II_-class battleship, UECS _Agamemnon_, Teppei and Charlotte watched along with _newly_ President John Sheridan as they left.

"So. . ." John said as he watched the Babylon 3 colonies leave. "Romalia is leaving the Earth, and heading to a new home to call their own."

Teppei nodded at that. "Yes, Mister President."

"The Greater Romalian Empire, Sons of Romalia, Neo Romalian, True Romalian. . . it's still the same nation." The former Supreme Commander of UEC Coup d'etat Faction, now President of the reformed United Earth Confederacy said.

"No, sir." Charlotte said, shaking her head. "Romalia is not the same nation it was before. . . they have grown, and in a sense matured. They are a new nation, one that has learned from its past, and knows better than to repeat them again."

John Sheridan smirked a bit, as he nodded a bit at that. "I suppose your right." He said. "I guess we can do. . . is hope for the best with them."

Charlotte nodded at that as the colonies continued onward into darkness of space. A few tears escaping her eyes.

'Richard. . . be safe.' She thought as the light from the engines began to grow dimmer and dimmer until they disappeared entirely. She then looked at her husband as she rubbed her stomach fondly.

"We never got the chance to tell him, that you were pregnant." Teppei said, and Charlotte smiled a bit.

"Somehow. . . I think he already knew, Teppei." She said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Back at Richard's Cryo**

The Emperor eye's twitched in feeling annoyance and thought. 'Something tells me, that they're making surprises without me knowing?'

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Planet Elementia**

**Ruins of Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country)**

An old man with a white mustache dressed in blue and light-blue robes with designs while holding a staff with a dragon holding a blue crystal ball as he sat down a stone surrounded by forest. He smiled as looked at the night sky.

"He's coming." The old man said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Tune in next time on Naruto: The Emperor of the New Romalian Empire. ALL HAIL ROMALIA!**

**A/N:**There will be Mobile Suits and Guymelefs mech on Elementia. Also there will be multi-crossovers on Elementia. Richard will have his own harem.


	3. Preview

**Later Chapter:**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**PREVIEW. . .**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha**

The blonde Fourth Hokage was standing on a raised podium, on the top of the Hokage Tower looking down the people (shinobi and civilians) gathered down below. To him, the building on his right and left were cameras stationed and connected to other places, like hospital, for those who were elsewhere and also behind him is a large screen/monitor that catched his image. Minato cleared his throat, before he began his speech/speaking.

"People of Konoha, I have recently discovered disturbing news from one of our current captives. He has told that the Emperor of the New Romalian Empire, Richard Trygane, is none other that the monster that has plagued this village in the past, that monster is none other, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Minato called as the populace reacted with fear and shock as some of them began to panic. Minato held up right-hand up to silence the people, before resuming/continuing.

"Do not be alarmed my people, we had the monster at our mercy before. And we shall do so again, we do not to fear, whatever, the monster has at his disposal, we are KONOHA, we have dominated three wars, have the most powerful village and shinobi to strike down our enemies, and me, the greatest shinobi to walk on Elementia. Put aside false fear and horror. Help me, rise up against this terror and put and end to it once and for all. _We _shall unite, _we _shall rise, and I will out this monster that threatens this powerful nations. ROMALIA. WILL. **FALL**!" Minato shouted/yelled out as he raise his lest-hand in the air. The people of Konoha (including the his collaborators with Menma that kill Naruto from the past) cheered and praised Minato for his _heroism_.

_HEAR ME MINATO! _A voice declared, the cheers dying down almost immediately, the Hokage's head snapping up towards the screen/monitor, his image fading, to be replaced with silverhead figure in a black military uniform with a red cape attached and behind him is the flag of Romalia.

"The Romalian Emperor."

"It's the demon."

"He's back."

"He's alive."

The citizens including Menma exclaimed, startled by the appearance of their most hated pariah on the line, even the Konoha crew tried to cut the broadcast, to no avail, the Silver Emperor having somehow managed to hack and set in place.

_You thought, you had outsmarted me? But it's not too bad. Of the major factions. . ._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**With the Dark Coalition remnants**

_Orochimaru's Dark Coalition. . ._

Orochimaru with other leaders of the Coalition watched the screen as he clenched his hand with dripping blood and he hissed in anger.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**With the Blackdog remnants**

_Vault's Blackdogs. . ._

Kin, Vault's second-in-command, with his lieutenants watched the screen as he glared hatefully.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Amegakure no Sato**

_. . . and the Akatsuki. . . _

Inside the room, where Madara Uchiaha _aka _Obito Uchiha watched the screen with anger as his Sharingan spinned/roundly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Back with Konoha**

_. . . is already beyond hope. In other words, the speech you made created. Separates Elementia into those who are Romalians and it's allies, and those who aren't. It's simple, and thus understandable. That means, the side that finally wins the war, wins Elementia. Very well, Minato. Come and take me on. Will you gain everything, or lose it all? That is the very essence of war. _He raise his fist in the air and shouted. _**ALL HAIL ROMALIA!**_

"_All Hail Romalia!"_

"_All Hail Romalia!" _

"_All Hail Romalia!"_

"_All Hail Romalia!" _

As if in response to his speech, every Romalian nobles, citizens, and military personnel (including the colony of _formerly _Uzu no Kuni now New Valoran and the Romalian homeland/colony) punched their fist in the air, rallying behind their emperor, mimicking his declaration across Elementia, their voices somehow reaching over the speakers, Konoha and Hi no Kuni flinching in the face of such a united opposition.

"HRAG!" Minato roared, reaching his kunai and throw at the screen, the kunai hit right between the image of the emperor's eyes, up to the hilt, cutting off the image.

"Lord Hokage/Father." Menma and Kakashi asked/wondered.

"Kakashi. . . Menma. . . make the call." Minato requested. "It's time to go to war."

"You heard the Hokage!" Kakashi declared, turning to face the armies of shinobis and samurais, as he raise his fist in the air. "It's our turn now! Long Live KONOHA! Long Live HI NO KUNI!"

"Long Live Konoha!"

"Long Live Hi no Kuni!"

"Long Live Konoha!"

"Long Live Hi no Kuni!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: **I apologize that I posted a preview chapter. But I'll continue the 2nd chapter soon.


	4. Minato's Vision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or League of Legends or any crossovers. Naruto belonged to Masashi Kishimoto and League of Legends belonged to Riot Games.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**-x Chapter 2 x-**

**Somewhere in lands of Hinomoto, Elementia**

The red horizon up in the sky.

**(Scene break)**

Ogam: _"The Sands of Time have run out, __Yellow__ Flash. . ."_

In the plain field of green grass field, and rock-boulders.

**(Scene break)**

Ogam: _"The cries of war echo upon the winds."_

Up in the green hills and huge boulders.

**(Scene break)**

Ogam: _"The remnants of the past scar the land,"_

A black raven pecking on the grass field looking for food.

**(Scene break)**

Ogam: _"which is besieged once again. . . by conflict."_

The Akatsuki's Zetsu White Army, Orochimaru's Dark Coalition, mercenary samurais (some holding swords and muskets), Sumo Wrestlers, and Missing/Rogue shinobis/kunoichis running through the grass field with warcry. The raven notice around. Many samurais and shinobis/kunoichis running past through the summoning animal, a gigantic rhinoceros. On the back of rhinoceros, where the ō-daiko drum were beating by two drummers using bachi sticks on left-side and right-side. One of the samurais attached the banners of Akatsuki's red cloud, Orochimaru's purple snake, and any designs/symbols from coalition nations on their backs. The drummers beat loudly. While raven continuing looking food, as the raven snap from the metal sound, it flew away from the upcoming battle. On the plain field, there's the Guymelef shows up on the horizon along the troops and then it stomp on the ground.

**(Scene break)**

Up on the hill that fills grass, and boulders that see sun on the sky-high. As the army descend from the hill with warcry; more and more army continuing descend, one rougue shinobi just trip from a small rock as the army continued running.

**(Scene break)**

On the other side of the hill with a rock on it, as a samurai stand atop of the rock, he swing his katana and pointing to the battle.

Ogam: _"Heroes arise to challenge fate! And lead their brethren into battle."_

As other shinobis, samurais, Guymelefs also descend on the field, as they torward to battle. Samurais attached the banners of any allied nations and shinobis/kunoichis wearing their forehead protectors with different symbols. As more army come, they continued advancing to the enemy.

Ogam: _"As armies rush blindly towards their doom,"_

**(Scene break)**

The armies of Akatsuki and Dark Coaltion continued their advancing to the other army. Two leaders, Madara Uchiha _aka _Obito Uchiha and Orochimaru, just stop their advancing as they notice something at the sky.

**(Scene break)**

The allied armies continued their advancing to the other army. One man, Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash, also stop his advancing as he notice something at the sky.

Ogam: _"a __new__ power have comes to consumes you all!"_

At red clouds began to swirl, a green-energy beam firing from the sky, as both armies have began to clash, while beam continued firing on other sides of the battlefield.

**(Scene break)**

An old man with a hood on, dressed in blue and light-blue robes with designs while holding a staff with a dragon holding a blue crystal ball. As the rains descends, he point his finger at Minato.

Ogam: _"Your past has return to haunt you!"_

**(Scene break)**

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound**

Minato gasply woke up with a sweat, beside him is his red-head wife: Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, they are in the bed, while a raven standing outside the window. He clap his hands on his head. As the rains continue, the raven flew away the compound as it return back to Uzu no Kuni.

**(Scene break)**

**Uzu no Kuni**

On the beach, where Ogam standing on the sand, as he watch the mainland of Hi no Kuni, there he saw the raven return from the mainland, as the raven dive on the ground and transform a humanoid form. A female Dark Elf, she has purple eyes, black-hair pony tail, pointy ears, wearing a black light-armor that covers her (D-Cup) bust, black boots, dual swords on each side of the waists, and lastly she's wearing gold earings. As she walks beside on Ogam then she kneel calmly to him.

Ogam: _"Their fates is sealed. . ."_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Tune in next time on Naruto: The Emperor of the New Romalian Empire. ALL HAIL ROMALIA!**

**A/N: **I apologize if it's a short chapter. I like Thrall's Vision from Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Watch out, Elementia. The new power is Romalia and it will rock your world.

Hinomoto – shinobi continent


	5. Factions on Elementia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or League of Legends or any crossovers. Naruto belonged to Masashi Kishimoto and League of Legends belonged to Riot Games.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Factions on Elementia:**

**On Space:**

*New Romalian Empire

**On Central Hemisphere (Hinomoto continent):**

*Great Hinomoto Regime

-Hi no Kuni (Fire Country)

-Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village)

-Shijima no Kuni (Silence Country)

-Ka nu Kuni (That Country)

-Ko no Kuni (This Country)

-Kawa no Kuni (River Country)

-Tanigakure (Hidden Valley Village)

-Yu no Kuni (Hot Water Country)

-Yugakure (Hidden Hot Water Village)

-Mori no Kuni (Forests Country)

-Kiba no Kuni (Fang Country)

-Tsume no Kuni (Claw Country)

-Umi no Kuni (Sea Country)

-Shimo no Kuni (Frost Country)

-Shimogakure (Hidden Frost Village)

*Dark Coalition

-Otogakure (Hidden Sound Village)

-Oto no Kuni (Sound Country)

-Soragakure (Sky Country)

-Sora no Kuni (Hidden Sky Village)

-Hoshigakure (Hidden Star Village)

-Kuma no Kuni (Bear Country)

-Kusagakure (Hidden Grass Village)

-Kagi no Kuni (Key Country)

-Joumae no Sato (Lock Village)

-Moyagakure (Hidden Haze Village)

-Yumegakure (Hidden Dream Village)

*League of Non-Aligned Nations

-Yuki/Haru no Kuni (Snow/Spring Country)

-Nami no Kuni (Wave Country)

-Tori no Kuni (Bird Country)

-Oni no Kuni (Demon Country)

-Rouran

-Kaze no Kuni (Wind Country)

-Sunagakure (Hidden Sand Village)

-Tsuki no Kuni (Moon Country)

-Tsukigakure (Hidden Moon Village)

-Na no Kuni (Vegetable Country)

-Cha no Kuni (Tea Country)

-Udon no Kuni (Noodle Country)

*Nadeshiko no Sato (Nadeshiko Village)

*Hayabusa Shinobi Clan

*Akatsuki

-Ame no Kuni (Rain Country)

-Amegakure (Hidden Rain Village)

*Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country)

*Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country)

-Iwagakure (Hidden Stone Village)

*Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country)

-Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud Village)

*Mizu no Kuni (Water Country)

-Kirigakure (Hidden Mist Village)

**On Western Hemisphere (Westeros, and Essos continents):**

+Westeros

*Seven Kingdoms of Westeros

-House Baratheon of the Stormlands

-House Stark of the North (later Kingdom of the North and the Trident)

-House Lannister of the Westerlands

-House Greyjoy of the Iron Islands (later Kingdom of the Iron Islands)

-House Tyrell of the Reach

-House Martell of Dorne (later the Principality of Dorne)

-House Tully of the Riverlands (part of the Kingdom of the North and the Trident)

-House Arryn of the Vale

*Free Folk/Wildling

*White Walker/Other

+Essos

*Free Cities

-Pentos

-Volantis

-Braavos

-Lorath

-Norvos

-Qohor

-Myr

-Tyrosh

-Lys

*Qarth

*New Ghiscari Empire

-Meereen

-Yunkai

-Astapor

-Old Ghis

-New Ghis

*Kingdom of Amara

*Dothraki Horde

*Lhazar

**On Eastern Hemisphere (Galbadia, Centra, and Balamb continents):**

+Galbadia

*Saredan Empire

*Blackdogs

+Centra, and Balamb

*Union of Centra and Balamb

-Kingdom of Edenia

-Kingdom of Midland

-Kingdom of Balamb

-High Elven Kingdom of Celes

-Dark Elven Kingdom of Darkenhold

-Dwarven Kingdom of Iron and Gemstone Mountain

-Warrior Bunny Tribe

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Richard's Harem list:**

-Mikoto Uchiha (Naruto)

-Samui (Naruto)

-Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto)

-Haku Yuki (Naruto/Female/Alive)

-Koyuki Kazahana (Naruto)

-Haruna (Naruto)

-Toki (Naruto)

-Shion (Naruto)

-Shizuka (Naruto)

-Tsukino (Naruto)

-Sara (Naruto)

-Ayame (Naruto)

-Tsukino (Naruto)

-Mei Terumi (Naruto)

-Temari (Naruto)

-Kaguya Ootsutsuki (Naruto)

-Mito Uzumaki (Naruto)

-Tsunami (Naruto)

-Taki (Soul Calibur)

-Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur)

-Kitana (Mortal Kombat)

-Mileena (Mortal Kombat)

-Ahri (League of Legends)

-Fiora (League of Legends)

-Sona (League of Legends)

-Ashe (League of Legends)

-Leona (League of Legends)

-Lissandra (League of Legends)

-LeBlanc (League of Legends)

-Cassiopeia (League of Legends)

-Katarina (League of Legends)

-Daenerys Targaryen (Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire)

-Sansa Stark (Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire)

-Margaery Tyrell (Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire)

-Arianne Martell (Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire)

-Leina Vance (Queen's Blade)

-Annelotte (Queen's Blade)

-Luna Luna (Queen's Blade)

-Menace (Queen's Blade)

-Boa Hancock (One Piece)

-Sylvia Van Hossen (Princess Lover)

-Tyuule (Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There)

-Ayane (Ninja Gaiden)

-Olga Discordia (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru)

-Cloe (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru)

-Alicia Arcturus (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru)

-Prim Fiori (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru)

-Kaguya (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru)

-Maia (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru)

-Ruu Ruu (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru)

-Celestine Lucullus (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru)

-Claudia le Van Tyne (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru)


	6. Omake

**Omake: Get Jinx**

Inside the room, where a teenage woman holding a Clapping Monkey holding ride cymbal as she round the key behind, she put it on the table then the monkey began clapping as she poke it. As the music starts.

In the sky of Elementia, many Romalian missles were painted with different designs were flying straight one direction, one of the missles flying was a person standing on it was Jinx herself as she's surfing of happiness and craziness as the monkey claps all the missiles heading straight to the Fire Palace of Hi no Kuni.

_Blah blah blablah_

_Wanna join me, come and play  
But I might shoot you, in your face  
Bombs and bullets will, do the trick  
What we need here, is a little bit of panic!_

Jinx raise her arms then she whooping of joy. She walks to the hallway as the lights turns off as she look at the audience with her eyes shinning and cheshire smile.

_Do you ever wanna catch me?  
Right now I'm feeling ignored!  
So can you try a little harder?  
I'm really getting bored!_

She began gunning with her minigun, Pow-Pow, the shinobis and samurais from Great Hinomoto Regime, Dark Coalition, and the Akatsuki there she smiles again as her eyes gleaming with joy as she kills. __

_Come on, shoot faster  
Just a little bit of energy!  
I wanna try something fun right now  
I guess some people call it anarchy!_

Then she rides the carousel roundabout/merry-go –round while it rounds she use her energy gun, the Zap, as she kills many shinobis. She's doing dancing with the corpse of Konoha shinobi as she was playing it like a ragdoll.

_Let's blow this city to ashes  
And see what Pow-Pow thinks  
It's such pathetic neatness  
But not for long 'cause it'll get jinxed!_

Within the capital city of Hi no Kuni, the zoo was in chaos as the animals went wild, at the entrance of the zoo gate, a single monkey with a highlight make-up jump on the front of the gate as it screech while another monkey jump beside the monkey and they look each other as they are now make-up then they continuing screeching. As Jinx was enjoying riding a rhinoceros like a cow-girl with a make-up on it and it says "JINX WAS HERE!". An enemy airship was burning while Jinx carrying her rocket launcher, the Fishbone, and holding many balloons as she was lift up high. She's holding the head of Oto shinobi, she's making mock kiss then throw it on the edge as the buildings explodes, then she look around many buildings explodes with 'awe' and 'wow' like she's watching fireworks.__

_So much better, so much fun  
Let's start from scratch and, blow up the sun!_

Jinx was holding a chibi-Richard balloon while giddying her enjoyment. She drop down as she yawn. She stands up puching and uppercut in the air like she was practicing boxing. Many empty bullets falling into Jinx's bathube while she was bathing on it with a smile on her face. She's standing on the wall while holding the balloon, a gunshots of rifle muskets tried to shoot Jinx, but it miss on the wall and it shot the chibi-Richard balloon pop as she face the one that shot her Richard's image with anger on hers eyes and crazy cheshire smile on her face.__

_Come on, shoot faster  
Just a little bit of energy!  
I wanna try something fun right now  
I guess some people call it anarchy!_

She swinging her braid hair as she came out of the shadow of the forest, as she face the Vault's Blackdog mercenary troops as they look at her while one mercenary brought his mace to kill her then he charge her. Jinx raise her energy gun to the upcoming Blackdog then she shoots him down, she thows it on the ground as she grabs her grenade, the Flame Chomper, then throw it like a pitcher to the Blackdog mercenary's face then explode and it killed him. The Blackdogs came out the smoke as they charge Jinx, she brings out her Pow-Pow then starts shooting from left-to-right while they fall down dead. Hundreds of Blackdog mercenaries charge straight at her, as Jinx bring up her Fishbone with happy face then she fire at them and the result they're dead, as Jinx flips her hair in happiness.__

_Let's blow this city to ashes  
And see what Pow-Pow thinks  
It's such pathetic neatness  
But not for long 'cause it'll get jinxed!_

Jinx stand on the pile of bodies of the enemies with the pole of flag of the New Romalian Empire standing beside her with victory smile on her face. Carrying her Fishbone on her shoulder, there she feels something behind, she turned around as she face the three colossals Minato Namikaze, Madara Uchiha _aka _Obito Uchiha, and Orochimaru then she just jump charge ahead to finish them off. __

_Come on!  
Come on!  
And get jinxed!_

She just woke up from her dream, she was yawnig of her nice nap as she look the clapping monkey and made a gun-gesture of her fingers then 'Bang'.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Omake end**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **I'm still continuing the story.


End file.
